Distraction
by catherinetilney
Summary: Jess has an unusual way of distracting Becker when he needs help.


[This is my first ever fanfic, please be gentle with me 3

"Becker, mate, I need you to stay still."

Jess had the ex-army man's head in her lap as the team leader assessed his injury.

But Becker couldn't keep still. Whenever Matt went near the out of place knee, he would flinch, causing him more pain. Jess was doing her best to hold his hands to stop him from interfering, but she was struggling-even injured, Becker was stronger than her.

"Jess, I need you to distract him," Matt ordered. "I need to get this back in place when he's not expecting it."

Jess nodded her head meekly. _Right_. _Distraction._

"Becker," she began, racking her brains for an idea. "Becker, look at me. I need to you to tell me all the steps to take a gun apart and put it back together again."

The head of security tipped his head back to look up at her. His face was pale,his teeth gritted, but he weakly nodded his head. "Yeah." His voice was strained, Jess gripped his hand encouragingly.

"Step one," she began leadingly.

"Step one: take the- wait Matt! What are you doing?"

Matt sighed and stopped his actions. "I'm gonna need better then that, Jess."

She nodded. Then, the idea struck her. "One distraction, coming up."

She didn't know where the idea had come from-maybe she did-but she couldn't understand how she had the courage to do what she did next. If it wasn't such an urgent situation, she never would have done it. And hopefully, if he was angry about it, she could say he had imagined it in his pained delirium.

She shifted her lap slightly and leant forwards. She looked Matt dead in the eye, nodded, and then pressed her lips to Becker's.

It was an awkward angle, kissing upside down if always difficult, despite Spiderman's evidence to the contrary. But it did the trick and Matt was able to take advantage and put the knee back in place.

Becker groaned sharply into her mouth as Matt did his work and his hands fought to free themselves from Jess'. But this time, instead of going to his injury, they moved to hold Jess' face. He pulled her closer opening in his mouth and tracing her lips with his tongue.

She reciprocated happily and a hungry noise came from the back of her throat.

Then Matt cleared his throat.

Jess' head shot up and Becker's hands fell back down.

"Impressive," was all the Irishman would say, with a wry smile.

Eventually, the lock-down was lifted and they were able to get Becker to the doctors. They checked him over, gave him some painkillers and two days medical leave.

Jess had been pacing the halls, arguing with herself about whether to go to him or not. She kept replaying that kiss in her mind. It wasn't how she expected their first kiss to be, but he had kissed her back! It wasn't just a distraction, she was sure.

But how did he feel about it now? Would he shrug it off? Go back to his emotional distance?

Her stomach twisted into anxious knots and her hands were shaking as she headed to the locker room, hearing from Matt that Becker had been discharged.

He had his back to her when she entered-he was gathering his stuff, ready to go home. He was leaning heavily on his good leg and Jess noticed a crutch lying on the bench.

"Becker?" Her voice was quiet but it still echoed around the empty locker room.

The head of security turned his head and Jess was shocked at how tired he looked. She'd only ever seen him like that once before, after the incursion in the school. She hated seeing him so vulnerable. But she knew _he_ hated it even more.

"I want to drive you home," she told him. If she made it sound like it was her that needed it, he'd be more likely to go for it.

Becker looked like he was going to argue, then his fatigue took over.

"You don't have to," he said weakly.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess," she replied, scuffing her foot along the floor.

Becker tilted his head to the side. "How did you get to that?" He had sat down on the bench so Jess sat beside him.

"If I hadn't been so inept, the lock-down wouldn't have been triggered. And you wouldn't have dislocated your knee tripping over me when you came to make sure everyone was okay."

Becker let out a small chuckle next to her. "Can we keep that version of events to ourselves? I have an image to maintain."

"Of course. But I am sorry. I should have been more on the ball. Come on, let's get you home."

Jess noticed that Becker had fallen asleep in the car when a gentle snore came from him. She made sure to drive carefully and let him get some rest, but soon she had to wake him up, telling him they were at his home.

He sleepily stumbled up to his flat, with Jess behind him, making sure he didn't fall. When they reached his door, he paused before putting the key in. He seemed nervous.

"Cup of tea?" He suggested gingerly.

Jess beamed. "As long as you rest and let me make it."

With a smile, he let her in. He headed straight to the kitchen but Jess stopped him.

"Nope," she commanded. "You said I could do it. Now go and rest."

"Yes ma'am."

When Jess had made the tea, she carried it onto the living room where Becker had fallen asleep on the sofa. She put the cups down on the coffee table, and tried to be as quiet as she could.

She found some paper and left him a note next to the cups.

_I thought I should leave you to rest._

_Call me if you need anything-any time!_

She was woken up at 12.30 by her text notification noise. Bleary eyed, she grabbed her phone, but she woke up completely when she saw who it was from.

_Thank you for getting me home. And the tea._

As she typed a reply, another message came through.

_And thanks for the distraction._

Her fingers shook slightly as she typed the response and sent it before she could think better of it.

_Anytime._

She let out a breath and nervously waited. After 30 torturous seconds, her phone began to ring.

"Becker?" She answered, hoping she didn't sound too sleepy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He sounded anxious.

"Of course not," she lied quickly. "Becker, I'm so sorry about today. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

He was silent on the other end of the line and then she heard him sigh deeply.

"It wasn't your fault, Jess. Lester should do his own bloody work and let you do yours." He went silent again. "I'm not one to take advantage of someone's guilt, but if you really feel the need to make it up to me, you could have dinner with me tomorrow."

Jess gasped and nearly dropped her phone. "Really?" Her voice was little more than a squeak.

Becker chuckled on the other end of the line. "Please. I think I would like a few more 'distractions' if that's okay."

"Any time." Jess knew he could hear her smile down the phone.

"Good. See you tomorrow."

Jess hung up and lay in bed with the largest grin on her face.


End file.
